IBC-13 now No.2 on Philippine TV ratings
December 1, 2014 The Philippine television network was still trying to regain their glory days as the Kapinoy Network (ABS-CBN and GMA were lording it over the TV ratings game together with IBC, TV5 and RPN). It has available to share the ratings, IBC-13 became the no.1 TV station in the Philippines (also, first in Asia) due to its primetime lineup with the respected local and foreign shows that aired on that channel. Since then, IBC-13 became the home of the most successfully hit shows in a likes of Regal Family, Seiko TV Presents, Hapi House, Ula ang Batang Gubat (Judy Ann Santos’ first show), Computer Man (Eric Quizon's action-packed superhero), Pinoy Thriller, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks (starring Nova Villa and Freddie Webb), Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimbing, Eh Kasi Babae, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Sic O’ Clock News, T.O.D.A.S., Goin’ Bananas, Maricel Live! (by the Diamond Star, Ms. Maricel Soriano), the Megastar musical variety show The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness (starring Alma Moreno), among others. When it comes to the number 3 slot, sequestered TV station''' IBC-13''' (known as Isang Bawat Channel 13) is now emerged as the second most-watched television network among people of all ages during daytime and evening primetime (5 p.m. to 12 midnight) televiewing, according to the latest official TV ratings report coverting the week of November 24-30. It was also the second most-watched TV network during those among males aged 13 years and above as well as among middle-class males and females aged 7-29 years with PBA and NBA games which emerged as two of the network's top rated with 30% share. With The Kapinoy Network's primetime programs are steadily contrinuting to the network's increase in viewership. Their slogan said it best you need to Pinoy Ang Dating just to get a good signal. The Kantar Media survey report, which is commissioned by the TNS Philippines, showed that in the All-People category (males and females of all ages), IBC-13 now grabbed a 35% share of evening primetime ratings during November 24-30. ABS-CBN known as The Kapamilya Network garnered a 50% share and trailing them were GMA-7 known as The Kapuso Network (42%), RPN (9TV) known as The Kasama Network (21%), TV5 known as The Kapatid Network (14%) and government-owned PTV-4 (Telebisyon ng Bayan) known as The Kapambansa Network (11%). In the Male viewers of 13 years and above category, IBC-13 (38%) is a close third behind ABS-CBN (52%) and ahead of GMA-7 (25%). In the Board C Males/Females 7-25 years old category, IBC-13 (29%) again trailed ABS-CBN (40%) and slightly ahead of GMA-7 (22%). "Reaching number two is a milestone for IBC-13. believes that Channel 13 would continue to gained more viewers because it confirms our belief that there is a market out there for our kind of newest programs," said Jose Avellana, the chairman of IBC and Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO. Channel 13 is number three with the biggest number of top-rated shows. According to the Kantar Media/'TNS Philippines' report for the surveys, IBC to assert its dominance in the industry ranked second in televiewing. The network took a 35% share across all-people category. ABS-CBN's 50% and GMA-7's 42%. RPN-9 is 21%, TV5 got only 14% and PTV-4 raked a measly 11%. In terms of news stetup cater to the masses of C-D-E, the network's high-rating primetime news program on Philippine television Express Balita (23.7%) become the number 1 in its timeslot anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and the veteran anchorman TG Kintanar compared to TV Patrol and 24 Oras. IBC's top-rating primetime programs for November 24-28 on weeknights include the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (25.7%, among a young audience) which is topbilled by the primetime princess Janella Salvador and the hottest thrilling feel-good action superserye Voltron Man (31.9%, among a male audience for boys and men) which is topbilled by the hottest action prince AJ Muhlach. TreseBella, a collection of the best telenovelas from Mexico and Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan while IBC-13 is now joining the primetime TV ratings. The much-awaited TreseBella also offering the primetime trailblazers: the relenovela La Tempestad (23.7%) the popular Korean drama Only Love (16.8%) also ranked the primetime slots aimed at all of these target markets. Viva Sports' jewel is the PBA games, which is still the country's top sports program and the highest rating program for basketball fans with its millions of fans in Metro Manila alone is the single biggest factor across all people, garnering a rating of 20% and an audience share of 35%. IBC's strong sports programming is backed up by shows like the NBA games, ONE FC and other sports specials on the Southeast Asian Games, the Olympic Games, boxing bouts from Manny Pacquiao and others. The Kapinoy Network's own popular shows also boosted Channel 13's strong performance on weekends with the primetime favorites includes a mix: Sunday night game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (23.9%) hosted by Drew Arellano, Viva-produced reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar (30.1%) hosted by the Asia's young diva Anja Aguilar, the drama anthology series Love Notes (20.9%, among a young audience for teens) hosted by Joe D'Mango, the well-loved and top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (29.7%, among the all-people and massive audience for Filipino family) top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap, gag show T.O.D.A.S. (22.6%) composed of Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, Victor Anastacio and Bobby Yan, the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani (24.8%) hosted by Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, and Sunday Sinemaks (28th PMPC Star Awards for TV, 26.8%, among all-people) leading the way. IBC's own shows also boosted Channel 13's strong daytime performance with the best of Japanese TV by offering the feel-good anime Akazukin Chacha (14.5%), Sailor Moon Crystal (12.7%), Jiban (12.5%) and Ultraman Tiga (14.5%) leading the way. Of course, children's programming such as KapinoyLand (17.8%) and the world's famous Nickelodeon cartoon series SpongeBob SquarePants (21.6%) targeted the young viewers for Filipino kids.